fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus
Cletus is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Carrots Hates: Long Sleeves Cletus lives on 10-acre farm close to the border of Toastwood and Tacodale. He lives a simple life tending his farm and raising chickens. Cletus loves auctions and estate sales, and even he admits to being a bit of a hoarder. Most of the junk that he collects ends up rusting out in his yard. To pay the bills, he opened up Cletus’ Scrapyard, where pickers arrive looking for car parts and rusty treasure. Appearance Cletus has light skin, yet his lower arms are slightly tanned or burnt. He also has long white beard, hair, and bushy eyebrows. He wears denim blue overalls with a brown buckled belt with golden yellow buttons pinned in the edges under a dark gray sleeveless shirt, a brown belt with a golden buckle, a deep brown hat with a darker band and stitches surrounding it, a light cafe brown patch pinned on it, and brown sneakers with yellow laces and gray soles. Clean-Up His clothing got remodeled. His beard also covers his whole mouth when he is not talking. Styles Style B Cletus wears rusty tan overalls with the same belt over a blue and light gray plaid shirt, a pair of short brown gloves with reddish-brown fingertips, and black sneakers with blue laces and brown soles. Style H Cletus wears vivid sky blue overalls with golden buttons and hooks, a pale orange buckled belt, and rosy pink shirt underneath. He wears white furry armwarmers and white gloves,white stitched moccasins with blue outer stitches, gray soles, and yellow laces, and a pale, light reddish-brown hat surrounded by a thin purple band and yellow square patch with violet stitches securing it, with a pair of bunny ears clipped on each side. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Pickle *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Shaved Mints *Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Pickle *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *8 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *4 French Fries (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg, Tulip Cookie, Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Marshmallow, Tulip Cookie, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *4 Onions *5 Green Peppers *Focaccia Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Radiatori *Zesty Pesto *Lucky Dust *4 Onions *4 Broccoli *1 Green Pepper *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut Whipped Cream **Red Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry Egg Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Jelly Beans *Regular Egg Donut with Whipped Cream **Red Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ham (right, bottom left) *6 Green Peppers (left, bottom right) *4 Onions (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Poutine **Bacobites Holiday (Easter) *Paska Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Poutine **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Tulip Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Jelly Beans **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Tulip Cookie Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Traditional Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Lattice Top *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Traditional Crust *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Marshmallow Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *8 Raspberries (Outer Ring) *8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Hot Sauce *Black Beans *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Easter) *Speckeled Taco with Battered Perch *Blackberry Remoulade *Black Beans *Brown Rice *Spring Coleslaw *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Green Onions **Carrots **Cream Cheese *Tempura Crunch *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Green Onions **Carrots **Chorizo *Recado Rojo *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Bananas *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (Easter) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Cremebury Eggs *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Papa’s Cheese Blend *4 Onions (top) *6 Green Peppers (left, bottom right) *6 Ham (right, bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Easter) *Carrot Crust *Wildflower Carbonara with Papa’s Cheese Blend *4 Carrots (top) *6 Pickled Eggs (left, bottom right) *6 Ham (right, bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Easter) *Italian Sausage on a Paska Bun *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Blackberry Remoulade *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lavender Frost **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Scooperia/HD *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Vanilla Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Blueberries **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Rock Candy *Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Cucumber Bubbles **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Konpeito **Hakuto Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Blueberries **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Rock Candy *Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Vanilla Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Blueberries **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Rock Candy *Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Spring Flowers **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Jelly Beans **Cremebury Egg Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Blueberries **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Rock Candy *Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Kuromitsu Drizzle *4 Bananas *Oiri *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! *6 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) *6 Carrots (Right) *Ranch Dip *Blueberry Remoulade Dip Holiday (Onionfest) *6 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) *6 Cocktail Onions (Right) *Ranch Dip *Blueberry Remoulade Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Mini Mallows * Blueberry Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Strawberry Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (Easter) * Regular Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Mini Mallows * Blueberry Egg Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Strawberry Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Jelly Beans * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Lavender Icing ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Rosemary Foccacia with Gorgonzola Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Fajita Peppers * Sauteed Onions * Shredded Lettuce * Balsamic Sauce * Fries ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Poutine ** Bacobites Holiday (Easter) * Paska Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Fajita Peppers * Sauteed Onions * Shredded Lettuce * Balsamic Sauce * Fries ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Poutine ** Shredded Carrots Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria/To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 57 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 66 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 15 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 11 Unlockables Cletus has been always unlocked with Easter since Papa's Donuteria, with the exception of Papa's Cheeseria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Papa's Sushiria, Papa's Scooperia/HD, Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, and Papa's Wingeria To Go! *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Popcorn. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Carrot Cake. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Broccoli. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Huckleberry Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Egg Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Balsamic Dressing. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Bunny Ear Candy and Battenberg Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Crushed Wafers and Jellybean Jam. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Speckled Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Green Onions. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Cremebury Eggs. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Carrot Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Paska Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Cremebury Egg Ice Cream. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Greg in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He lost to Connor in the first round of the Bacon Division. *2013: He lost to James in the first round of the Dr. Cherry Division. *2014: He lost to Wally in the first round of the Keylime Division. Trivia *Cletus has lost in the first round of Papa's Next Chefs competitions in every year he's in. *He always favors holidays celebrated in spring. *In the start of the day before reaching Rank 64 in Papa's Cheeseria, he is strangely seen wearing his Easter costume. Order Tickets Cletus Burgeria.png|Cletus' Burgeria order cletaco.png|Cletus' Taco Mia order Cletus fr.jpg|Cletus' Freezeria order Cletus' Pancakeria Order.png|Cletus' Pancakeria order Cletus Burgeria HD.png|Cletus' Burgeria HD order Cletus zps5e9f8ad5.jpg|Cletus' Wingeria order Cletus Hot.png|Cletus' Hot Doggeria order Cletus BTG.png|Cletus' Burgeria To Go! order Cletus Eas Cup.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria order during Easter Cletus CUpcakeria.png|Cletus's Cupcakeria regular order Cletus Freezeria HD.png|Cletus's Freezeria HD order. Cletus ST.png|Cletus' Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Cletus normal.png|Cletus' Pastaria regular order Cletus FTG.png|Cletus' Freezeria To Go! order Cletus Easter.png|Cletus' Donuteria order during Easter Cletus Donuteria.png|Cletus' Donuteria regular order Cletus WHD.png|Cletus' Wingeria HD order Cletus PTG.png|Cletus' Pizzeria To Go! order Cletus' Cheeseria order during Easter.png|Cletus' Cheeseria order during Easter Cletus Cheeseria.png|Cletus' Cheeseria regular order Cletus Easter CTG.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cletus (Non Holiday).png|Cletus' Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Cletus Cupcakeria HD.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Cletus Cupcakeria HD 2.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria HD regular order Cletus EB.png|Cletus' Bakeria order during Easter Cletus' Order (Bakeria).png|Cletus' Bakeria regular order Cletustmhe.png|Cletus' Taco Mia HD order during Easter Cletus THD.png|Cletus' Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Cletus (Holiday).png|Cletus' Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Cletus (Regular).png|Cletus' Sushiria regular order Cletus TMTG (Holiday).png|Cletus' Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Cletus (Regular).png|Cletus' Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Cletus (Holiday).png|Cletus' Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Cletus (Regular).png|Cletus' Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1267.JPG|Cletus' Pizzeria HD order during Easter Cletus Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Cletus' Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Cletus (Holiday).png|Cletus' Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Hot Doggeria HD Cletus (Regular).png|Cletus' Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cletus (Holiday).png|Cletus' Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cletus (Regular).png|Cletus' Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-29 at 11.53.14 AM.png|Cletus' Scooperia/HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival IMG 1670.JPG|Cletus' Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cletus (Holiday).jpg|Cletus' Scooperia To Go! order during Easter Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cletus (Regular).jpg|Cletus' Scooperia To Go! regular order 1E005ED9-915C-42F2-A523-A5D347F79561.jpeg|Cletus' Pancakeria To Go! order during Cherry Blossom Festival 0ED68001-DDCB-4C72-BEC6-00545CDBDF1C.jpeg|Cletus' Pancakeria To Go! regular order Cletus’ holiday order during wingeria to go.jpeg|Cletus' Wingeria To Go! order during Onionfest. Cletus order in wingeria To Go!.jpeg|Cletus' Wingeria To Go! regular order Cletus’ DTG! Easter order.JPG|Cletus' Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. 28A1A13A-B17A-4290-A5F0-42FB23314A4F.jpeg|Cletus' Donuteria To Go! regular order 4B918DD1-D141-4AAD-9213-8FA556B841BC.jpeg|Cletus’ Cheeseria To Go! order during Easter 4E662B0F-68C9-4B31-8637-9F3D4D524034.jpeg|Cletus’ Cheeseria To Go! regular order 3F76B10C-E83E-45FA-9269-B3D299E0EFD4.jpeg|Cletus’ Bakeria To Go! order during Easter 861865A3-CF87-430A-B5DF-9B4664D9AEF9.jpeg|Cletus’ Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery CletusBCU.png|Cletus' old look (Pastaria) Cletus Before Star Customer.png Cletus 2.jpg|Cletus at Easter Tacomiacletus.jpg (Donuteria) Cletus as a star customer during Easter.png Cletus10.png Scraps.jpg Boo!.jpg PerfectCletus!.png CletusAngry.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus 2.png Cletus in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 2.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 3.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 4.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 5.png Easter2014.jpg|Cletus in Easter 2014 Cletus Eye.png Cletus 1.jpg Cletus 3.jpg|Cletus Cottontail's perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.14.png|Bunny Cletus is not pleased Cletus Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cletus loves his perfect taco! Papa's Donuteria - Cletus Shrugs.png Cletusperfect.png|Cletus thinks my wings are perfect! Easter 15 small.jpg hotd3.png Cletus - Papa Bakeria.png|Cletus during Easter in Bakeria Screenshot (38).png|A perfect Mallow Haupia for Cletus and Austin! Cletus in Bakeria.JPG happy Cletus.png Cletus Unlock.png Wally and Cletus edited.jpg Angry Cletus (Cleaned).PNG CletusPerfectBakeria.png|A perfect order for Cletus in Bakeria! Cletusapproved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Cletus Approved with his Easter costume! 39442317 670986533276935 2703860939953799168 n.png IMG 0257.PNG|Cletus during Easter Screenshot 2018-08-28-20-48-09.png IMG 0443.JPG|Cletus' name disappears. Poor Cletus.png Cletus.jpg IMG 0769.PNG Angry Cletus.png Cletus Nervous.png Celtus Not Pleased.png IMG 2110.PNG IMG 2135.PNG cletus ordering.jpg|Cletus ordering in Hot Doggeria cletus approved.jpg|Cletus likes his hot dogs cletus ordering2.jpg|Cletus ordering cletus approved2.jpg|Cletus approved IMG_4707.PNG 58F541AC-A94B-4589-9213-3C28FA934723.png Cletus and Janana.png 715C6757-0DAF-423E-A071-DE72562DD220.jpeg IMG_3849.PNG IMG_2861.PNG EF797396-26F1-4592-8305-0E746FDC512B.png Cletus and Papa Louie in the dining room..png 3DBE99B5-CD49-43EB-BCF3-4EF11E7DA6AB.png 7D8F6CC8-2950-40ED-B0E8-44EF1A13FF42.png Fan Art Flipline - Cletus.png|By TheSweetPinkCutie es:Cletus no:Cletus Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:C Characters